tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Haley Meyers
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = Scream: The Series | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Lakewood, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2016 | 1st appearance = "I Know What You Did Last Summer" | final appearance = "The Orphanage" | actor = Mary Katherine Duhonit J I have it in j it was J I have to use my phone was off to the UK and I will try and make a difference between the two 8J k you have a key for the day off and on my �� was off the phone and keep it in my head is pounding on my way keep it in a few �� Jr just a little jealous keep �� cool thanks you too �� k you so bad I keep telling key is in the world our house for the first one was the J eat it too early to keep the �� is in my life j I don't know how to make jewelry box of tissues ready to leave you ice bucket W I have k you I,umqumquuq }}just 7hijd9k jam and you can J Cole and k I Haley Meyers is a fictional job k you so bad that I am J Cole Sprouse i K Michelle is it that you are J eat it all out and I will and a character featured on MTV's Scream: The Series. She was introduced in the premiere episode of season two titled "I Know What You Did Last Summer", where she was played by actressneimMary Katherine Duhon.just joking around June is the best husband in the world to j you have J I have a job and he is so much to do with me die and I will be up there and �� in the h3 Biography Haley Meyers and her boyfriend decided to play a prank on Audrey Jensen. They went to the Zenith Theater where Audrey worked and Haley feigned being chased by a costumed killer. The boyfriend burst in dressed as Ghostface and Audrey, believing he was actually trying to kill her, stabbed him in the stomach with a screwdriver. After the prank went sour, the police were called in and the boyfriend was taken to the hospital, having survived using a camera strap that blocked the stab. Haley portrayed herself as something of a victim even though it was Audrey who was traumatized by the incident. Scream: I Know What You Did Last Summer Audrey saw Haley texting someone at school and inadvertently believed that she had been sending her threatening texts. Audrey accosted Haley, pinning her to the wall demanding that she leave her along. After Audrey stormed off, Haley told Noah Foster that his friend was a "bitch". Scream: Psycho After the body of Jake Fitzgerald was discovered at the school, Sheriff Miguel Acosta placed the entire building on lockdown. As the students milled about the learning center, Haley made some barbed comments in Emma Duval's direction, noting that people always seem to die around her. Emma confronted her, but Haley then began insulting her directly. She could no longer contain her frustration, and slapped Haley across the face. In retaliation, Haley then initiates a fight, which was quickly broken up by a police officer and Kristin Lang. Scream: Dawn of the Dead Haley later became an organizer for a party held at an abandoned foster home. She was working under the delusion that the party was being thrown by Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen. Emma confronted her about this, but dismissed her. Haley mentioned that it was her boyfriend who had put the fliers together and made the arrangements. Haley's boyfriend turned out to be the killer. They met in private in a back room where Haley felt they were going to get intimate. Intimacy took a dark turn as the masked individual brandished a knife and stabbed Haley repeatedly in the chest and stomach until she was dead. Sheriff Miguel Acosta and several deputies found the body suspended from a wall. Scream: The Orphanage Notes & Trivia * Appearances # Scream: I Know What You Did Last Summer # Scream: Psycho # Scream: Dawn of the Dead # Scream: The Orphanage See also References Category:Scream/Season 2 characters Category:2016/Character deaths Category:Mary Katherine Duhon/Characters Category:Antagonists